All the Best Plans
Quest Info I was tricked, someone made me kill the princess of Bajawahir. I need to stop them. Steps *Talk to Astafa at the Yakotin Inn *Return to your castle and ignite the torch Walkthrough Once you talk to Astafa, she is first adverse in helping you but once she hears the voice of The Captain of the Guard, Tarik in Cendioscur, she joins your cause. You must confront Sevmar at the bridge. Once you reach towards the end, Captain Tarik joins you to stop Sevmar along with Astafa. You fight Sevmar while he transforms into some sort of winged creature. Now you have a choice since Tarik and Astafa are at odds with each other. You can let Tarik kill Sevmar or stop tarik and take Sevmar prisoner. If you stop Tarik, you have to fight him and kill him. Then you present proof to the king, his people will extract it from the shapeshifter. He still mentions that you killed his daughter so you are no longer welcome in Cendioscur. If you let Tarik kill Sevmar, Tarik will try to tell the king what has happened, but the king kills Tarik for leaving his post. Then he will fight you. After the battle, the king will tell you to kill him. He lost the battle so if he returns, he will be viewed as a weak king. If you kill him, his son will take over. You have a choice to either kill the king or let him live. When you speak to the council, you are instead trapped by the true master behind all of this. Astafa will break the barrier and some other man comes in and starts absorbing his power. Then you fight him and kill him. The mysterious man reveals himself to be Ginsohn and tells him to visit him at Murkhal's birthplace. When you ignite the torch back at your castle, you will be transported to Murkhal's birthplace. You will see Ginsohn raising an army and welcomes you. He explains that all Thygur wanted to do was destroy, all Anza wanted to do was rule over a pile of gold, Kah'usav had promise, but wanted revenge. He says he has a greater purpose. He plans to rule the world not destroy it like Murkhal. You have two choices here. You either help Ginsohn or you stop him. If you chose to stop him, you must escape. You warn the council, but you are attacked by demons. All hell started to break loose in Valorn. The war has started and you must free the prisoners. You get to see Galhart again. Unfortunately, Gajah dies while protecting the king. You get to face Ivgard, the Iron Raider next and take his wyvern (lol). Then you face Ginsohn. After that, you face Murkhal in his realm. Then Ginsohn explodes. You survived, but the relics are destroyed. You see an image of Patches while walking (Probably Thief only origin). Then you reach a guard and finally get the ending. Category:Quests